A New Page
by AnkouRavien
Summary: After countless times of failure, Add decides to try to move to different timeline. Is he going to destroy that world? Or is he going to stay in that world?
Pieces of pink glass scatter on the floor. A white haired guy slams the table in frustration. He has just one simple goal: going back to the past to change everything. Well, not literally everything. Saving his mom is enough.

The screen shows 24.7% chance of success. If he succeeds, he'll go back to his past to change not-everything. If he failed, he'll go on vacation to another timeline or lost in time and space.

He decided to try anyway. It's better than living with his teammates.

Elsword, a leader who always happy for everything (yes, literally everything).

Aisha, a magician who tried to look cute, but she's not.

Rena, an elf that become a demon if she got angry.

Raven, a guy who can't move on. Just like the white haired guy.

Eve, the Nasod Queen. The white haired guy gives up to steal her core anyway.

Chung, a prince that no one cares.

Ara, a clumsy girl with magical furry hairpin.

Elesis, the dumb leader's sister.

Lu, a demon who lost her power.

Ciel, a lolicon.

Rose, a girl that came out of nowhere and joined the gang for some reason.

"It's not bad to move to different timeline. I'm sick of them," he said as he takes a paper.

 _Dear whoever you are,_

 _If you're reading this, I don't care._

 _I'm moving to another timeline or my past or lost in time and space or something. You guys will dead anyway._

 _Not love,_

 _Add._

After writing the paper, the guy—Add—opens a portal with his nasod dynamos. "Goodbye, world!"

* * *

It's night. He arrives in somewhere familiar.

His hometown.

 _Don't play with my feelings, calculation. I assume this is a different timeline,_ Add sighed.

He keeps walking until he finds a girl that looked like him. The girl notices him. She walks toward Add and looks at him up and down.

"Big brother!" the girl shouted as she hugs him.

"Get off, woman. I don't even know you!" Add yelled.

"I don't know you either, brother," the girl smirked as her left eye glows, "but we share most of our DNAs! Data never lie!"

Add's left eye starts glowing to scan the girl. _She's right!_

"My calculation said I have 0% chance to have a big brother because I'm my parents' first child. I was trying to find something extremely important for my research, but then miracle happens!" The girl looked at Add with sparkling eyes. "I love you, big brother!"

Add confused at the girl's reaction. "I don't love you".

The girl is smiling. "Just like the big brother I wanted!" she grabbed Add's hand. "Let's go home!"

"Home?!" Add shouted in shock.

Pink nasod dynamos are flying around. The girl flies using them. "Come on!"

Add follows her. "What the hell? I don't even know your name!"

"But you decided to follow me anyway," the girl grinned. "Name's Evie. You?"

"Add," he answered shortly.

* * *

"Mom! Mooom!" Evie ran to her mom in the living room. "No lying this time, mom! I have a big brother, right?!"

Add walks inside. Her mom has the same appearance like his mom.

Her mom turns around. She stares at Add. _I feel like I've seen him before,_ she thought.

She narrows her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Add," he simply answered.

"Come to my room, brother. Let's play!" Evie shouted as she pulls Add's hand to her room.

Her room is… fascinating. Almost everything is made using nasod technology. Evie turns on the computer, making the room filled with screens. "Big brother, look!" Evie pushed a red screen closer to Add.

It's information about Eve's core.

"Hey, do you know where to get this nasod called Eve?" Evie asked.

Add pops up a screen from one of his nasod dynamos.

 _Chance to go back: 18.7%_

Add chuckles. "I know where to find her in another dimension—"

"Really?!" Evie asked as her eyes sparkle.

"—if you dare to lost in time and space," he continued as he shows his evil grin.

Evie turns to silence. "I don't want to go that far… Mom will miss me…"

"It's time for sleep, Evie! You have school tomorrow!" her mom shouted in front of the room.

"Okay, mom!" Evie shouted. Her expression turns to sad. "I hate schools. It's full of useless people".

She turns off the computer. "How did you get here, brother? And what are you doing?"

"I moved through time and space. I want to go change the past, but I ended up in different timeline again," Add explained.

"That sounds cool!" Evie smiled. "Why do you want to change the past?"

"Why should I tell you? We just met," he responded.

Evie giggles. "Please stay here, big brother".

"Don't tell me what to do," Add replied.

"Okay…" Evie muttered as she lies down on the bed. "Good night, brother".

* * *

The next morning, Evie went to school. Her mom is standing next to Add, waving her hand as she sees Evie goes.

Her mom takes out a gun and points it to Add's neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask me. Your daughter dragged me here," Add replied calmly. "Anyway, use high-heels next time to point the gun at my forehead," he chuckled.

Her mom sighs as she lowers her gun. "Did we ever meet before?"

"No, but I met someone like you in different timeline," Add answered.

She narrows her eyes at him. "If you do anything bad to my daughter, I won't forgive you".

"Yeah, whatever," Add waved his one hand.

* * *

Evie is sitting alone in the library, reading a novel. Library is her favorite place. Usually she stays here until midnight. "Don't forget the math exam, Evie," an elf, the librarian, said to her.

Evie doesn't reply. She's reading the last chapter and she won't let anyone interrupt her.

A few minutes later, Evie closes the novel. Her eyes are filled with tears. Rena who sits next to her is smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Why did he have to die?" Evie sobbed. "He just wanted to live normally like everyone else!"

"Ask the author," Rena pets Evie's head. "It's break time. Get some food!"

"Okay," Evie wiped her tears. "See you later, Rena!"

Evie is going to canteen, but stopped by a group of boys. "You're not going to get away this time," one of them threatened.

Evie laughs as she surrounds herself with a bit of sparks. "You need to learn when to quit," she smirked.

Just when one of them is going to punch her, he gets pierced by something sparkling.

Evie turns her face to the attacker. "Big brother!"

The rest of them carry their friend and run away. "I can get rid of them by myself!" Evie protested.

"I know," Add nodded. "No need to touch the likes of them".

"What are you doing here?" Evie asked.

"Just to make sure you're safe. I don't want to lose my family again," Add smirked.

Evie giggles. "I have lots of list to do when I have a brother! Let's do it after school!"

"Fine," Add gave a thumb-up.

Evie hugs Add. "I love you, big brother!"

* * *

 _This idea just popped out in my mind, so I decided to make the story XD_

 _Let me know if you want more of this story!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
